Twisted Desired
by asuka5271
Summary: Naruto slowly opened the white envelope. Fingers trembling in dread at what he would read this time, closing his eyes he took a deep breath and pulled out the perfectly folded paper. SasuNaru Yaoi M/M
1. Prologue

Ahhh new story. I know, I know I was meant to be updating WLB Sasuke's story not starting another but I was hit by the plot bunnies and couldn't help it. Well rather I was having a conversation with my friend about cases of necrophilia because she was doing her project on a convicted criminal and this idea was born in my head.

So without further ado I give you the start.

Please review what you think, I know it's short but it's mainly just the opening.

Self beta'd

Warnings: Necrophilia which for those who don't know is sex with dead people. M/M, graphic sex scenes and I thinks that's pretty it for this chapter at least.

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto and co nor do I make money from this fic

Prologue

Soft grunts and groan echoed in the dimly lit room. Skin slapped against skin as the man furiously moved, haggard breaths puffed out in small wisp of smoke due the near freezing temperature but the man was immune to it. If anything the cold air was heaven upon his heated and burning skin due to the current activity he was indulging himself in.

Long slender fingers dug rather harshly into the deathly pale hips of the man beneath him, pulling him further down thrusting deeper and harder painfully so. But the other did not complain about the abuse his body was enduring, nothing about the blood that caked his thighs or the bruising that should've shown up upon his hip from the harshness of the grip had this been a normal situation.

No the man did not complain. For you see the man's body was numbed to all sensation. He could not feel the throbbing heat pounding angrily against his abused entrance. Could not hear the sounds as skin slapped against skin in a sickeningly manner. Could not scream out in pain, for his body was definitely being torn in two.

Because you see, the man lying on the table, bed mate to the other; had died a week ago.

Only an empty shell known as the body remained a body another man was taking pleasure from.

You would think that this would turn the man off, an empty unmoving vessel, unable to moan in pleasure or cry in pain. Just capable of laying there emotionless unseeing, unknowing of what was happening to him. All this should have made him the last person to attract the man's attention, yet it was this very factor that attracted his attention.

The feel of the ice cold body wrapped around him, the contrasting heat from his own body all heightened his pleasure. He cared not for sounds, for caresses, for anything a living partner could give him. All he wanted was the unfeeling bodies, for him to consume entirely.

None the less though he still had his limitations only those whose body retained a perfect shape.

Despite being a week old the man still retained his beauty, died apparently from a heart attack surprisingly since he was only 30 yet nothing was impossible.

Raggedy dark brown locks laid flat lifeless against his skull, eyes were closed but from the report it had written chocolate brown eyes. Formerly tanned skin now the colour all corpses gained covered a deliciously muscled body. He was a striking male specimen, undoubtedly a ladies man with a girlfriend or two when he was alive.

But the thing that had caught his attention especially was the two red triangular tattoos on the man face, although they were far more beautiful now, brilliant crimson red shining upon white skin.

No the man couldn't resist, he just had to have a taste and oh how it was utterly worth it.

The burning pleasure that built inside him, a coil ready to burst, nothing could compare.

Faster, faster.

Closer and closer.

He could feel it, almost so close.

It was coming the euphoria ready to burst.

Harder.

Deeper.

He was relentless ramming into the other like a mad man.

Almost it was closing in on him

With a final thrust his body tensed, stilling as he erupted into the unmoving body beneath him.

...


	2. Chapter One

Konbanwa thank you very much for reading the first chapter I know it was probably very weird and undoubtedly not to everyone's taste but for those who read it I'm very appreciative. The next couple of chapters will probably be background information just to let you know I was hoping to finish it up in this chapter but it ended up too long so I've decided to split so hopefully I can finish up in the next couple of chappies.

VioletNight97: I know it's a little confusing but it's just the start up you'll understand as the story goes on and I hope you'll enjoy it. :D

aj527: you are a retard I seriously can not believe we're related to one another you are a complete and utter douche!

Warnings: This going to be a SasuNaru fic sorry forgot to put it in the beginning but aside from that can't think of any other warnings.

Unbeata'd please excuse my spelling and grammar mistakes

Review

Chapter One

Uzumaki Naruto cursed dropping the chop stick he hurriedly gulped the rest of his water leaving his glass now empty.

"Dobe I told you to wait until it cools" a calm yet bored voice spoke to his right.

"thuf uf" Naruto told him fanning his tongue with his hand which can be translated into shut up. Once the burning sensation was own to a reasonable level, Naruto pinned Sasuke with one of his famous Uzumaki glares, although it wasn't as famous as the Uchiha glare but as long as it made the famous status who cared.

Picking up his ramen cup he once again tried to take a mouthful surely it was cool now. Cursing loudly as his abused tongue was once again met with the overly burning treat Naruto could feel his eyes watering as this time he had no cold water to ease the pain and instead was forced to endure it. Okay so ramen does not cool within the space of a few seconds from the last time you've tried it. You would've assumed Naruto having figured that out after his tenth or so try but it seemed he was a glutton for punishment.

Placing the ramen cup back on the table whilst simultaneously trying to cool his tongue

"Tch dobe" Sasuke muttered from where he was sitting. Both boys had decided to stay home today and just lounge around too lazy to do anything Itachi was planning on coming over later with a DvD since he didn't have to work tonight.

Unfortunately pretty soon they realized they had absolutely nothing to do until Itachi got there. Not wanting to waste the day Sasuke decide he would catch up on his reading since other things mainly Naruto had been distracting him during the time he would usually read. But then again he would usually read during the evening and well Naruto was far more interesting to _do_ than reading.

Naruto on the other had planned on eating as much ramen as possible; the only problem was the waiting time for the ramen to cool before he could inhale it. Hence the numerous water glasses on the living room table along with empty ramen pots.

Sighing Sasuke got up from his comfy position on the sofa and went to grab a new glass of water for his idiot of a boyfriend, while he flailed about on the loveseat trying to cool his burning tongue.

...

"Ahhhhh" Naruto sighed patting his tummy having ingested his twentieth cup of ramen he was finally satisfied, sure his tongue was inflamed and would probably hurt like bitch for the rest of the day but to taste the wonderful goodness known as ramen it was worth it.

Sasuke had long since given up trying to talk Naruto out of his disgusting obsession, not only did he have the five long years they had been together, three of which they lived together having chosen to rent a place together as soon as they finished high school, he found no matter what he tried Naruto would never stop eating ramen. Heck he had even tried bribing Naruto with sex but alas all that resulted in was Naruto becoming extremely upset and banning them from having sex for the rest of the month. Safe to say after that Sasuke never tried to convince Naruto give up his ramen obsession. And the make up sex, well lets just say Naruto wasn't walking straight for the entire next month.

Seeing Naruto sprawled out on the sofa satisfied from eating started causing Sasuke to imagine Naruto in the same situation except he was satisfied from other things. Things only Sasuke could give him.

Dropping his book on to the sofa Sasuke made his way towards Naruto an evil glint in his eye. Naruto who had closed his eyes was oblivious to Sasuke and his intentions until he felt a rather heavy weight drape itself over him.

Spreading his legs allowing Sasuke to nestle between them more comfortable, he let out a soft sigh as Sasuke placed gentle butterfly kisses on his shoulder. Running his fingers through silky raven hair he tilted his head to the side giving Sasuke more access.

Naruto's friends both female and male always complained of how heavy their partners were and how much they hated it when they lay upon them. But for Naruto it was the opposite, sure Sasuke wasn't exactly light despite his lithe figure he was packing some serious muscle, but the feeling of Sasuke lying on top him, the heat that seeped down from his body onto Naruto. More so than that, the feeling of pure safety and comfort, the reassurance that Sasuke was there with him. Naruto knew he needed to rid himself of those doubtful thoughts, Sasuke had proved more than enough that he would never leave Naruto and even though he trusted Sasuke entirely, the uneasiness in his heart wouldn't leave.

Then again who would blame him, so many people had walked in the blondes life all with the promise they would stay with him and Naruto had given a piece of his heart to each of them only to have it torn out when they left. Though don't misunderstand it wasn't as if Naruto was blaming them, it's not like they wanted to leave no one could command death if it was your time to go it's your time to go.

He just couldn't help it. Sasuke had appeared in front of him, at the risk of sound cliché-ish but there wasn't any way else to describe it, like an angel in his time of need.

They were both sixteen, their first year of high school. Long gone was the lustrous blonde hair, the sparkling cerulean eyes that even the sky was jealous of, the sun kissed tanned skin that no matter how much they spent in a tanning machine or out on the beach no one could match. Instead flat dead mop of blonde hair unkempt and uncared for, pale almost sickly skin and worst of all, lifeless blue orbs without a flicker of emotion barely seeing the world.

Everyday he would attend school there but not; no one paid any attention to him but then again why would they he was practically invisible. The only one to speak to him in school was his homeroom teach Hatake Kakashi, an eccentric man with gravity defying grey hair who wore a mask covering the bottom of his face and an eye patch on his left eye. He was always seen reading a porno book with an orange cover giggling madly and he was also Naruto's guardian.

He had been a former student of Naruto's father Namikaze Minato who was a famed music teacher in fact that was how he had met his mother Uzumaki Kushina.

During his University year Minato had attended a piano recital his mother was performing at, after seeing her he had become smitten completely and vice versa. Pretty soon a relationship bloomed but it was not met without difficulties, Kushina wanted to become a renowned pianist whereas Minato withed to become a teacher, as a result during the first few years of their relationship as they tried to create their future they barely saw each other. Most conversation was held over the phone and meeting once every two months became the norm. This increased to every four to five months after Kushina was spotted my Sannin Jiraiya a famous world renowned pianist took her under his wing. For the next few years she was travelling the world playing at famous destinations whilst Minato was getting his degree in teaching.

But despite the distance the love between the two never faded, Minato had once suggested they stop after all Kushina was becoming famous surely she would meet many men much better and more suited for her than he was. However that discussion ended up with Minato black and blue and a furious Kushina who in her most coldest voice cursed the male species for always assuming women can't make any decisions, if she wanted to stop being with Minato she would've told him. So what he wasn't going to earn hundred thousand from his job or have his face in the paper, if that was the type of man Kushina wanted then she wouldn't have dated Minato in the first place. Sure she may meet guys that others would say she looks good with but the most important thing that needs to be taken in consideration was the fact that she loved Minato not for his fame, status or blah di blah but because of who he is, so unless Minato wanted to beak up with her because he didn't want to be together then he had no right to do so otherwise.

On the plus side that argument had strengthened their relationship beyond anything and taught Minato the very important lesson that he should never try to make decisions for his wife least he awaken the demon that resided beneath her joyous exterior. On the downside for the entire week Kushina was able to stay with him he was punished to sleep on the couch and let us ignore the fact that it was Minato's house they were staying at.

However things had gotten much better after that, Kushina who as much loved the playing the piano she wasn't very fond of the famous lifestyle. It was far to fake for her, she was the type of person who said what she wanted not the etiquette lady type that was demanded. Jiraiya had suggested if she wanted to why not become a piano teacher, she could play small time shows or build herself an orchestra. Kushina readily jumped at the idea, one of her dreams was to teach younger generations of the wonders of piano playing and put on shows for their parents to watch.

Seeing her excited Jiraiya had ruffled her hair as if she was a young child rather than the thirty year old women she was. Smiling he knew the perfect organization she could join and better yet they were looking for a pianist.

So it came as a great shock to Minato when he came home after a long day at work only to find boxes littering his hallway and living room and a pile of red, white and orange in his arms which he was able to make out being his girlfriend Kushina who he wasn't meant to see until the next month, at least her last phone call had led him to believe.

Before he could even question as to what was going on Kushina went straight into her explanation. She had chosen to change her profession since she didn't like the fame and become a professional music teacher. Apparently Jiraiya was friends with head of the Akatsuki organization and organization that ran music schools all over the world and luckily there was one in the local area Konoha Academy who was looking for a piano teacher. Kushina applied and was offered the job with an immediate start and best of all she could stay permanently with Minato no more moving around, no more once a month visits and no more phone calls as their only means of communications, they would finally be able to wake up beside each other without any other care in the world.

After getting over his shock Minato could help the face splitting grin as he lifted Kushina up bridal style rushing to their bedroom, blessing the gods tomorrow was Saturday because he doubted he would be getting out of be let along going to work.

They had spent the next few weeks packing away Kushina's things and setting up a home that they could finally say belonged to the both of them.

Due to the fact that Kushina didn't have any previous teaching credentials but was recommended by Jiraiya she was booked to meet with the head of the Akatsuki group Pein. He had agreed to show her around the Academy where she'll work and explain her duties, both because it was part of his job and because he was curious to meet the person who had been apprentice-shipping under Jiraiya for so long. Though he had no doubt she had the skill having heard and visited some of her performances but playing on stage and teaching were two very different things.

Minato had decided to accompany her since the tour was on a Saturday, throughout the time since they had received the letter and the tour date Minato had been curious as to what kind of person would have the name Pein. When they first met Minato did wonder if he was named as such because of the multiple piercings over his face and most probably all over his body, which was hidden by a black clock with red clouds on it. But then again it wasn't as if he was born with the piercings and since he didn't give a last name maybe he chose to change it.

Pein had informed Kushina that because she lived rather close to the Academy she could have a variation in how she taught namely she could do one on one teaching at her house if possible. Because of the spaciousness of most of the classrooms they were usually used for group sessions and one on one session's were booked at the teachers own home. This also enabled use of the Academy by outside groups, Konoha high school in particular where Minato worked; both the drama and dance clubs would regularly use some of the room for up coming shows or competitions.

Pein believed very strongly on making sure the Academy was used to its fullest potential and most importantly helping other realize their dreams that may be affected by things such as space. Pein told hem of how he had gown up in a poor area but he had a passion for music but no way to learn. He did not have enough to buy instruments and the music facilities in his school weren't the best. It had been during his time in high school after using all his savings from the jobs he did he was able to buy his first Violin. He learnt quite quickly how to play despite never having done it before, a natural prodigy many had called him however at that time all he wanted to do was express himself. More often that not during the times he wasn't working he would go to the park and play for the homeless, the orphans and other who cared to listen. Jiraiya who had been taking a short cut through the park had heard him told him he had amazing skill and asked about his teachers. When Pein told him no one taught him, he had looked utterly shocked after Jiraiya offered to teach him himself and become his benefactor. At first Pein had been apprehensive strange man asking young teenage poor boy to be his benefactor, well I'm sure you can figure out why. However Jiraiya continued to come to the park everyday just to listen to him and he soon began to warm up to him. Though he still thought he could be some pervert but soon Pein learned that Jiraiya's interest laid in the female species rather than male. Of course it didn't change the fact that Pein thought him to be a pervert and he proved that he was one an ultra pervert actually.

As soon as Pein finished high school Jiraiya offered to take him on as an apprentice, although Jiraiya himself was still performing he had told Pein he had entertained the idea of taking a student since he wanted to pass of his experience but he had not found the right person yet. All those potential students were rather snobbish who had talent no doubt but no heart; he wanted someone who connected with the soul of music.

Kushina let out small gasp of surprise though she knew Jiraiya had had a former student before her she was never really ware of who it was since he had left the music industry rather soon. She couldn't believe that Pein had been her sibling student. Feeling much more confident in her position there she continued to listen to Pein's story.

Seeing as Pein had nothing to lose having been orphaned at a young age he agreed and grew to become a renowned Violinist. But as much as he loved music he felt it wasn't his calling. Pein could never forget his past and how difficult it was for him to achieve his dream, he was one of the lucky ones but there were many who weren't so he moved away from the public eye and instead invested his time in help other realize their dream but unable to because of situational factors.

However how he was to go about it was the problem. After speaking with some of his friends that he had made, nearly all of them wanted to follow Pein each tiring of the famous life and as a result the Akatsuki was born. They all took business roles convincing other musicians to fund the opening of music schools especially to help those at a disadvantage. It was a rather large surprise at the positive feedback he had achieved and pretty soon he was able to open schools not only in Japan but around the world.

Charity work was very much encouraged by the teachers at the Academy; it wasn't very odd to find students planning a performance for one charity or another or to simply allow the public to listen to their music. Pein was all about integrating with community he didn't think it was any fun that only those who could pay for tickets listen to the music his students produced. In fact at the end of every school year they would hold a large performance, all proceeding go to a charity voted by the students. Last year was the charity Little Me Little You, a charity specifically designed to help child who had either lost limbs due to accidents or illness or were born as such. The money was used for prosthetic limbs.

Leading Kushina and Minato to a display case Pein motioned them to the various pictures of students with children and adults all who had benefited from the money.

Kushina couldn't help the smile that lit upon her face, to be able to be part of something so wonderful it was more than just a dream come true.

Pein had continued speaking telling them both of how once a week some of the music rooms were reserved for children at the local orphanages, the teachers were all volunteers who wanted to teach them rather than being paid that way the orphanages weren't required to pay, however more often than not the students would give some of their money they raised from their performances to the school as a thank you though this wasn't just limited to the students from the orphanage.

Leading them away to see the rest of the school, Pein told them how they were considering expanding to a full on Arts Academy, they had a few drama, dance and arts studio but it was still in its early stages. If they did decide to go through they would have to renovate and add more buildings but he hoped one day it would be possible.

One of the fellow teachers and a member of the Akatsuki organization Deidara was the one who came up with the idea. Clay work was a passion of his though he never perused since his family had came from a long linage of musicians the cello in particular so it was expected for Deidara to follow, which he did and proved he was every bit part of their family. However since Pein was working to help people disadvantaged attain their dream Deidara thought maybe they could branch out into other types of arts. Pein agreed but it was Deidara's responsibility to figure out how everything would work, the rooms to be used, finding the staff ect.

Pein was rather impressed with how quickly and efficiently Deidara was able work, within a few days he had written up a report as to how they could incorporate additional subjects into the Academy, had list of possible staff and a further list of benefactor and companies that would be willing to take students from the Academy once they graduated. Pein had offered Deidara the position of becoming the second in command however Deidara had rejected he wanted top peruse his dream of being an artist and was now one of his best art teachers.

For the rest of the day Kushina sat inside Pein's office where he detailed all the information that she needed to know. Minato had only stayed for the tour before he returned home preparing to make a special dinner for Kushina and to discuss the possibility of turning the conservatory into a music room. He had initially planned it for Kushina to play since he absolutely adored listening to her but if she could use it as a lesson room even better.

…

It was a few months later Kushina first fell pregnant. Minato was completely ecstatic he always wanted to have children and Kushina equally so, however she was slightly worried about her job since she had only recently been employed. But Pein completely understood, she was really popular with the students and had much demand for one to one tuitions so Pein suggested she continue with that during the time of her pregnancy that way she could work from home. Kushina was very grateful but she still felt rather guilty she had volunteered to help out some of the more aspiring students from the orphanages who wished to become pianist, she asked Pein if it was possible to set up one to one tuition with those students as well. Pein had agreed however in order not to be unfair to the paying students some form of payment was required. He told her he would discuss with the owner of the Orphanage and see how to go about it. Kushina had thanked him bowing.

Fortunately the owner was more than happy to pay for the tuition knowing how beneficial it was for their students.

Nine months passed and Minato and Kushina were blessed with a little boy. They decided to name him Kyuubi because of his wild red hair like his mothers; Kushina had told Minato that he reminded him of a demon fox she had read about. Being reminded of the time when Kushina had went all demon on his he agreed that it would be an appropriate name though on the inside he was praying his son his did not inherit that part of his mother personality.

Unfortunately there were some difficulties in Kyuubi's birth; it appeared he had been born with rather small lungs resulting in breathing difficulties. Though as he aged his lungs would grow he would forever be diagnosed with asthma and would always need to have an inhaler on him.

Both parents were worried since it was their first child, Kushina had at first begun to blame herself believing she failed her son and Minato falling into depression. It took a lot for Minato to coax her out of it and convince her it wasn't her fault but in the end it was Kyuubi who helped her the most. Holding him in her arms Kushina cried tears of pure happiness, steel blue eyes stared straight at matching ones whilst a tiny fist grabbed a lock of fiery red hair.

"Perfect" there was no other way to describe him, no matter what the doctors said to Kushina he was absolutely perfect and nothing could compare.

Ten years later they were blessed again with another son, Minato was especially happy because this time their son looked like him. They had chosen to name him Naruto after the character in Jiraiya's first book who had settled down to become a full time author and embrace his perversion ahem I mean literary skills.

From the times Kushina visited she would usually bring Jiraiya and both he and Minato became rather good friends. So it had been a rather easy decision for them to nominate him as being Kyuubi's and Naruto's god father. Jiraiya had looked extremely flustered unable to believe it but he was happy.

But for Naruto happiness was never destined to last.

His parents have been practically together for over twenty years had never actually gotten married. Naruto had been three at that time Kyuubi 13, it appeared that he had not only inherited his mother's appearance but talented fingers as well, although to Minato's great relief he took after him in personality. Naruto on the other had was the opposite end of the spectrum he had inherited Kushina's love for pranks from what she told him of her childhood years, and despite only being three had given his parents more than enough trouble. Kushina usually brushed it off considering she was just like him when she was young probably worse but Kyuubi had started joining both seemed to have a thing for tormenting their father.

Minato had come to greatly appreciate Jiraiya's visits, not because the man was good company but because if there was anyone the terrible duo loved to prank more than him, it was their god father. Unfortunately Jiraiya had moved back to his old home in Kyoto, his younger half brother, sharing the same mother had fallen ill so he had gone to become a full time carer for him, so he couldn't visit as often.

Minato after some hesitation had finally decided to pop the question Kushina had been overjoyed and when they told everyone a lot of them joked about it being 13 years late, but generally there were huge smiles on everyone's face. Naruto hadn't understood being only three all he knew was that his parents were happy and there would be a party and a party would mean ramen.

For the duration of their honeymoon Pein and Deidara had offered to look after Naruto and Kyuubi, over time they had become really good friends and Kushina was the one to convince Pein to confess to Deidara.

Naruto of course was scared stiff less when he first saw Pein, same with Kyuubi when he was a child except his response was much quieter, he just ran behind his mothers legs and hide from the scary man. Naruto screamed Frankenstein except being the two year old he was then it came out as more of "Wanistii Wanistii" before he picked up a ruler his mother had given him earlier since he kept fiddling and tried to stake Pein like he saw on T.V. shows that he wasn't meant to but had snuck out of his cot and sat on the stairs watching, his parents on the sofa oblivious.

Deidara had fallen on his butt laughing whilst Kushina looked completely embarrassed.

That was one memory Deidara planned on telling Naruto when he was older and embarrassing him.

Well after that less than desired meeting between the two surprisingly Naruto warmed up rather quickly to Pein who quickly became his favourite uncle.

For those two weeks Naruto had driven Pein insane Deidara loved every minute the exuberant blond was there for since he too took part in the pranks, Kyuubi had chosen against it instead he had focused on his new found passion for art instead aided Naruto and Deidara by providing them material for pranks. Safe to say Pein was looking very forward to the return of their parents.

But they never returned.

They were all sitting down on the sofa ready to watch a family movie on T.V; their parents were schedule to arrive early morning Pein was planning on picking them up. During the break Kyuubi had flipped the channel landing on the news. Flight 106 from the Maldives to Tokyo had unexpectedly blown up. Rescue teams had already gone out but there were no survivors.

It was because of the sickly paleness of Deidara's skin that Kyuubi understood what was going on, he didn't know his parents flight number but he knew they went to the Maldives. Before he was able to say anything he along with Naruto was ushered to their room. Naruto had no idea what was happening and started to complain because he wanted to watch the rest of the movie but Deidara paid no heed to him. Kyuubi had to take him by the hand and drag him to his room. There he pulled Naruto into his arms squeezing him tightly as he heard the flurry of movement downstairs no doubt Deidara and Pein trying to get in contact with their parents.

He didn't want to believe it was true it couldn't be.

Naruto wiggled slightly in him arms uncomfortable but when he felt the wetness on his shoulder, despite being young he knew something bad must have happened Kyuubi never cried no even when he was having that really bad asthma attack a few months ago and had to go hospital. Wrapping his small arms around his a brothers shoulder

"Is s'ay Oni-chan"

But it wasn't and Naruto was too young to understand why.

...

It was a few days later the police had come over; Naruto was sleeping at that time. Earlier that day he had began to make a fuss over his parents not being there, everyday since they left they would call him and speak but it already was two day and he hadn't spoken to him. Kyuubi had not left his room, the only person he spoke to was Naruto and Naruto had been sleeping in his bed for the last couple of nights.

Both Deidara and Pein were worried he might have another asthma attack. Though they knew it was fruitless they couldn't help but hope that maybe Minato and Kushina weren't on that plane, that they missed it by some chance but no matter what they did they weren't able to contact them at all. They had even called the hotel they were staying at but they had checked in due time for the plane home, no matter how hard it was Pein and Deidara knew they had to face the reality.

The arrival of the police did nothing but confirm all their worst fears Deidara tried to send Kyuubi to his room but he refused he wanted to listen, no he needed to listen.

One of the turbines in the plane was faulty, the captain didn't know until they were well into their flight but by then it was too late, the turbine caught fire leading to the chain reaction that caused the plane to erupt.

There weren't any survivors.

Kyuubi was frozen, even after the police left.

He was an orphan.

Naruto was an orphan.

Naruto was only three.

He could hear Deidara crying quietly but his body was too numb to actually process it.

Getting up Kyuubi made his way to his bedroom where Naruto slept; looking down at his baby brother he climbed into bed and went to sleep.

...

Sirens wailed in the early hours of the morning. Paramedic hurriedly rushed the teen into the hospital, a breathing mask was placed over his mouth but it didn't seem to do anything. Kyuubi thrashed around violently as the fit captured his body refusing to let go.

Deidara was beside him hair askewer and eyes roaming frantically his hand gripping Kyuubi's in death grip refusing to let go despite all the doctors rushing to him.

Pein was trailing behind with a frightened Naruto on his hip.

Forced to let go of his hand Deidara watched as Kyuubi disappeared behind swinging door, unable to hold back any more he buried his head in Pein's chest and cried.

He knew he should've paid more attention to Kyuubi but no he was too lost in his own grief to be notice. The boy hadn't reacted at all, he had just gone upstairs. Naruto had ran in their room pure fear in his eyes, at first Deidara thought maybe he had learned of his parents death but when he mentioned "oni-chan" Deidara rushed out of his bedroom only to see Kyuubi in the midst of his worst attack yet.

Both he and Pein hadn't slept that night both having only retired to their room half an hour before Naruto came in but as soon as they saw Kyuubi and exhaustion was flung out the window as pure panic took over.

He couldn't do it; he couldn't loose Kyuubi as well.

What about Naruto his parents and now the possibility of his brother.

He could feel Pein trembling, he knew he was trying to be strong but it was killing him. Pein had told him his name was because of all the pain he had experienced in his life, that it was a reminder and a promise to help others like him.

Did it ever cross his mind that one day it would be the children of their best friend?

Small droplet of water splashed upon his cheeks, Deidara knew they weren't his tears. Looking up he saw large cerulean eyes glassy with tears.

"Naruto" he half chocked pulling the boy into his arms he kept apologizing kissing him all over his face and telling him how much he loved him.

...

Hours had passed since they had arrived at the hospital, Pein had sent Deidara and Naruto home seeing how exhausted both where they refused but Pein used his no arguing voice. He had remained in the waiting room for the doctor to show up, Jiraiya was on his way from Kyoto since he was the kid's god father he was now their legal guardian.

The door opened Pein stood up fearing the worst.

The doctor gave him a reassuring smile causing the man to relax visibly

"He's in no danger the shock and grief of his parent's death caused him to hyperventilate resulting in the asthma attack however he's calm now. I would like to keep him here for a few days just to monitor his condition and possibility of another attack" Pein nodded numbly the words the doctor spoke were muffled in his ears all he heard was that Kyuubi was safe.

"Can I see him" he asked. The doctor nodded leading him to the paediatric ward

"He's resting now" the doctor informed him.

Entering the room Pein saw Kyuubi's frail form lying on the bed, white sheets pilled on top of his and an IV drip connected to his arm. He was still wearing the breathing mask.

The soft click of the door closing shut went completely unnoticed to him all he could focus was on the child on the bed. Legs jellified causing him to collapse on the chair beside the bed as they were no longer able to hold his weight.

In the silence of the hospital room Pein allowed the tears to fall from his eyes.

...


End file.
